Kitty Janssen
Thecla Mary Catherine (Kitty) Janssen ( Haarlem , April 30 1930 - Amsterdam , September 19 2012 ) [1] was a Dutch actress . Kitty Janssen went to Haarlem to the secondary school , but teach them never had much sense. Only when her parents after the war, sent her to the nuns, she started studying, because she liked it there so much. As Janssen definitely would not help in the household, she decided to drama school to go. In 1951 she made her debut at the Dutch Comedy in One angel of nothing . When it became clear that the comedies would vanish at this theater company because the subsidy was not intended, Janssen moved to the Globe theater company. In 1969 she received the Colombina , an acting award for best supporting actress in the play Little Murders . During that period, André van den Heuvel her partner and also her partner / opponent in the 1972 Judy Theater Productions. established This was created by them because they both really like Edward Albee's Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf wanted to bring on stage. The role of Martha in this piece meant for Janssen breakthrough. Besides comedy actress, she was also accepted as a drama actress. They also played several roles on television series, such as Merijntje Gijzen (1974) and The Seven Dwarfs (1982). She also played the role of Mistress Nicolien in the second season of Swiebertje (1962/1963). In 1995, Janssen played the role of Grandma Nel in the series , my daughter and I , a comedy with, among others, Edwin de Vries . This series is often repeated by Comedy Central Family. She is the mother of actor Dick van den Toorn . Kitty Janssen died from complications of pneumonia. Filmography [ edit ] *''Stars shine everywhere'' (1953) - Daughter of taxi driver Amstel *''Minna von Barnhelm soldiers or happiness'' (TV movie, 1957) - Francisca *''Claudia'' (TV movie, 1959) - Claudia *''Claudia and David (TV movie, 1960) - Claudia'' *''Rozegeur and Manenschijn (TV movie, 1961) - Helen'' *''Swiebertje'' (TV series) - Freule Nicolien (afl Freule Nicolien , 1962) *''Arthur and Eva'' (TV series) - Eva de Vries (1962) *''Females who of the world (TV movie, 1963) - Philomele'' *''Gallows'' (TV movie, 1964) - Role unknown *''The dance of the Heron'' (1966) - Mother Edouard (young) *''Under one roof'' (TV movie, 1967) - Dora, the wife of Wolter *''A lady from the province (1968) - role unknown'' *''Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?'' (TV movie, 1973) - Martha *''Loves Comes Quietly'' (1973) - Louise Dijkstra *''The Sabines'' (TV movie, 1973) - Luise Striese *''Merijntje Gijzen'' (TV series) - Mother Gijzen (Ep 10, 1974) *''To each his portion'' (TV series) - Gaby Animals (1976) *''Klaverweide'' (TV series) - Elly Grid House (afl unknown, 1975-1977) *''To each his part'' (comedy series) (Vara 1976-1978) - Gaby *''Soldier of Orange'' (film) - Greta, rent mistress (1977) *''Doctor Day'' (1978) - Elizabeth Delfman *''The Gang of adjacent'' (1980) - Mrs. Take Inkel *''The Zevensprong'' (TV series) - Aunt Willemijn (1982) *''The Way'' (TV series) - Marie Fox (1983) *''Tell me Aaa (1981)'' (TV series, one episode) - Mrs. Baars (1986) *''Hook or by crook'' (1989) - Neighbor Veldhuis *''Want a little more?'' (TV series) - Ms. Bras (1990) *''On reflection'' (miniseries, 1991) - Bertie (old) *''West Medical Center'' (TV series) - Ina Harmsen (4 Ep 1991) *''Eye to Eye'' (TV series) - Mother (afl Can a ham brining February 1992?) *''Stories of the Street (TV series) - Mrs. Bollema (1993)'' *''My daughter and I'' (TV series) - Nel Hasselman (1995-1996) *''Russians'' (TV series) - Grandma (afl Wolf Children , 2001) *''Baantjer'' (TV series) - Kitty van der Kamp (afl The Cock and the murder of film: Part 1 & 2 , 2002) Category:1930 births Category:2012 deaths